


The Person In The Well

by bukkunkun



Series: spoopers doopers ooga booga [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Monsters, Psychological Horror, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell.Written for Halloween 2018!





	The Person In The Well

**Author's Note:**

> > [soriku] The Boy In The Well (T-M):[@Nikutsune](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)'s Vanishing Point AU. There was a boy at the bottom of well that stared back at him whenever he pulled up water. He tried not to stare back and acknowledge it, but today, something changed.  
>    
>  Today, the boy seemed to get closer.
>> 
>> — spookkun MARK OF MASTERY 2018 (@trickscd) [15 October 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1051647153788018688?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> ~~very loosely~~ based on [@Nikustune on twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune)'s AU, vanishing point! birthed right here at home in the soriku server.
> 
> [Confused? Here's a summary of the AU](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tJZ-OyJRKf8QAQE7yYy_5T720h5bbyTtf0QXLZxWqvM/edit?usp=sharing)! 
> 
> If you'd like to write/make art for it, feel free, just don't forget to let Niku know on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune) or [tumblr](http://nikutsuneart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> this is deadass the only fic out of the whole planned Halloween Oktoberfest that made the final cut......... im so sad... oh well...
> 
> written to celebrate Halloween 2018 as part of a series of four.

Riku has seen his fair share of weird things in their comfortable little burg.

Sora’s parents— _the whole damn town,_ himself?—turned to misshapen, glowing-eyed monsters. Reflections defying their laws. A watermelon full of eyes—

But there was something that had been lurking there ever since he was a little boy.

Ever since he was a child, there was a pair of eyes looking up at him from deep inside the well at the town square. They were not luminous, yet he could see them perfectly, the only piece of detail visible despite all the darkness that surrounded it.

They were wide open, bulging almost completely out of their sockets, with straining capillaries that seemed ready to snap at a moment’s notice.

They held no emotion, nothing felt sinister or _off_ about them, just that they were attached to a pitch-black figure that seemed to be attached to the wall like a spider would, on arms and legs planted to the crumbling, mossy wall of the well. There were times when Riku couldn’t see it—mostly after heavy rain and the well was full, the decorative thing it was, and all he could see were its eyes, constant as ever.

Sometimes, he could see the whole body, contorted so impossibly brokenly that he knew it was physically impossible to do that—he’d tried it himself, many times, as a child, much to the amusement of his parents and peers—

And much to his horror, when he realised that the eyes were positioned _wrong—_ if someone was on all fours, the eyes would be on the top half of the head, but the person in the well had their eyes on their chin.

They were either positioned wrong, or it was sticking to the walls _upside-down._

As a child, Riku never really gave it the attention its eyes demanded. He always watched his father draw water from it sometimes, or let Sora toss a coin or two down there to make a wish, but he never, ever made eye contact with the thing in the well.

He never spoke about it, never openly acknowledged it, especially when everyone else—Sora included—seemed to collectively agree that it never existed.

Maybe there _was_ something wrong with Riku, after all.

Or, at least, that was what he thought, until he and Sora met Kairi; and then all the other strange happenings around town.

He only remembered the person in the well belatedly after he, Sora, Kairi and Goofy hurried out of the garage with only their wits about themselves, Donald’s loud quacking a loud distraction coming from Sora’s arms while Mickey burrowing himself deep into Riku’s jacket was a more comforting one. The three of them skidded to a halt in the town square, eerily devoid of life despite its usual hustle-and-bustle on a normal day. Sora leaned against that well that always occupied some corner of Riku’s mind, and Riku was brought back to his younger years thinking about that figure in the well.

“Sora,” he said, and the brunet gave him a tired sigh before looking at the well.

“Oh, it’s the wishing w—wh _at the heck is that?_ ”

Kairi jumped at Sora’s sudden outburst, and Riku hurried forward to pull Sora back away from the well to realise the person was still down there, and he realised something had changed about it.

Today, the person seemed to get closer.

He froze in his spot, eyes wide as he finally made eye contact with it, and for the first time in his life, he saw it finally show emotion.

A wide broken grin spread above its eyes, and Riku finally realised the position the person took.

It was on all fours, yes, but the torso was facing up. Impossibly so, and Riku just _knew_ human arm sockets and leg joints were _not_ supposed to contort that way.

“What the heck is _what?_ ” Kairi demanded, moving her boys aside to look down the well, and she let out a scream of shock. “What the _hell_ is that?”

Riku laughed dryly, and tore his eyes away from the person in the well. “You just said the curse word so Sora didn’t have to.”

Kairi looked at him flatly, but Sora jumped behind them.

“G-guys, the well!”

Riku and Kairi whirled around, and realised that there was a pitch black hand on the edge of the well.

Riku had only a moment to react—

“ _Kairi!_ ”

Pushing Kairi back, before the hand grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the well.

All he could hear was Sora and Kairi screaming his name, and then—blackness.

* * *

“Sora, what the _hell_ are you doing?” Kairi screamed, as Sora shoved Donald into her arms, earning her a loud, panicked quack from the duck as he flailed in her arms. “Donald— _shit—Sora!_ ”

“I gotta get down there.” Sora said, and Kairi gaped at him.

“You _saw_ what was down there!”

“Yeah, _Riku!_ ” Sora pressed, and took Kairi’s monkey wrench. “And I’m not leaving him behind.” He adjusted his grip on the wrench, and took a deep breath. “Kairi—”

Suddenly something crawled out of the well not too unlike how a spider would, and Kairi _screamed_ as she pulled Sora back. The brunet whirled around to look at what it was—and his heart shot into his throat.

It was the person in the well, a walking pitch-black silhouette walking on all fours with the torso inverted, the joints bent out of shape like a grotesque doll. The only thing visible on it was the eyes, those damned bulging eyes, and Sora swallowed thickly as it turned left and right, as if looking for something, and scurried away without even sparing them a glance.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, panting heavily.

“The well isn’t that deep, right?” Kairi asked.

“No,” Sora replied. “Riku’s just a little bit shorter than it.”

“Well, I suppose what matters is how he landed, huh.” Kairi bit her lip, and the both of them looked at the well again. “Good luck, Sora.”

“Thanks, Kai.” Sora kissed her temple, and looked down the well—

Only to let out a scream, moving right back.

“Wh-what is it?” Kairi stammered, and Sora panted heavily.

“There’s… there’s more of them.”

“ _More_ of them?” She gasped, and hurried forward towards the well, much to Sora’s chagrin. She choked back a shout when she saw not one, not two, but _four_ pairs of eyes looking up at her, the same haunting look that the first monster did, and she and Sora shared a look of terror—

When they heard a soft laugh between them, and they turned to see the monster’s face was right next to theirs, its hand with all those broken fingers on their shoulders.

Its grotesque smile spread across its lips, extending past its eyes, rows upon rows of teeth building with pus and blood as it parted its maw to speak.

“Gotcha.”

It sounded like a voice they didn’t recognise, but Sora and Kairi were suddenly pushed forward straight into the darkness after Riku.

* * *

Sora didn’t know why he could hear a train’s horn, the rattling of its cars and the sound of rushing wind, but when he opened his eyes, he realised he was standing in a train car—and not just _any_ train car.

“This is—”

He whirled around to look for Kairi and Riku, and only found that spider-monster leering at him from the ceiling. There wasn’t enough time to scream, not when it suddenly lurched at him—

Only for it to be knocked aside by a panting Riku, holding on to a broken pipe that looked suspiciously like the handlebar above their heads.

“You okay?” He asked, and helped Sora onto his feet—only to get hugged tightly by the brunet. Riku’s cheeks went pink but he awkwardly hugged Sora back. “S-Sora?”

“I could kiss you,” Sora panted, pulling away to cup Riku’s face in his hands. “You okay? What happened?” He paused, and frowned at him thoughtfully. “Your face is all red.”

“S-Sora,” Riku sighed exasperatedly, and he shook his head, pulling away from Sora’s hands. “I’m fine. I got here the same way you did. Who’d’ve thought this was the way to get on the train?”

“Heh, who knew…” Sora rubbed his arm as Riku looked around cautiously. “Riku, I—”

“Where’s Kairi?” He asked, and Sora shut himself up. Riku cocked his head at him, and Sora shook his head.

“I—I don’t know.” Sora replied. “We got pushed in together, but—”

Sora was cut off by a scream ahead of them, and he jumped.

“K-Kairi!”

“No time like the present.” Riku grunted, and held Sora’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“R-right.” Sora nodded, and the two of them ran onwards.

Of course he was worried for Kairi—he’d been just as worried about Riku as he was worried about her right now, but…

But.

All Sora could focus on was Riku’s warm hand in his, and maybe, just maybe, this whole crazy ride was going on just that little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> screams softly....... im so sorry it's an absolute god damn mess


End file.
